


Palacio Mental

by ChibiDhamar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fools in Love, Jealous John Watson, Jealousy, John is insecure about his place in Sherlock's Mind Palace, M/M, Palacio Mental, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDhamar/pseuds/ChibiDhamar
Summary: 221B estaba albergando un profundo y molesto silencio. John estaba de mal humor. Sherlock estaba confundido, él simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Por qué razón estaba John de mal humor de todos modos? John está celoso del lugar de Irene en el palacio mental de Sherlock, la cosa es, él en realidad no debería estarlo. TRADUCCIÓN. JOHNLOCK.





	Palacio Mental

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mind Palace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469286) by Blackstar-Moonshadow. 



> Los geniales personajes pertenecen al gran Sir ACD y la serie a la BBC, el fic original 'Mind Palace' pertenece a Blackstar-Moonshadow, yo sólo soy la traductora de este genial fic.

Palacio Mental

* * *

221b estaba albergando un profundo y molesto silencio.

John estaba de mal humor.

Sherlock estaba confundido, él simplemente no entendía el por qué.

¿Por qué razón estaba John de mal humor de todos modos?

Más tarde, mucho más tarde por desgracia, se dio cuenta que era debido a La Mujer, Adler.

Porque escribió una canción para ella.

Debido a que la echaba de menos.

Porque a él le gustaba tener a alguien que entendía cómo funcionaba su mente además de su exasperante hermano y sabía que John pudo ver que le gustaba.

Debido a que Adler, Irene Adler, La Mujer, tenía un lugar en su palacio mental.

Pero John no lo vio.

Sherlock había escrito más de una docena de canciones para John.

Allí estaba el "Te extraño" que tocaba cuando John estaba fuera.

El "Lo siento" que compuso después de Baskerville y presentó con una taza de té para sorpresa de John y lo había estado tocando desde entonces si John se enojaba con él por algún experimento.

La "Ella no es digna de ti", que tocaba cuando John se iba a cenar con una nueva novia o cuando ella acababa de dejarlo.

El tipo "¿Me preparas el té?" que tocaba en las largas noches en casa o cuando John llegaba a casa después de trabajar horas extras en una cirugía.

Allí estaba el "No me dejes, te necesito" que sólo había tocado cuando habían discutido y él no sabía cómo disculparse.

El "Estoy aburrido John" fue del que más se quejó John con sus tonos chirriantes en el medio de la noche.

El "Estoy muy feliz debido a ti" que él tocaba después de terminados los casos en que no sabía cómo decirle a John lo feliz que era.

El "Mantente seguro" que tocaba cuando John estaba saliendo del apartamento por alguna razón.

El "¿Dónde estás?" que él tocaba con "Te extraño", cuando John estaría en alguna parte fuera hasta tarde, en un bar, con una novia o trabajando horas extras, no contestando su teléfono cuando Sherlock no quería admitir que estaba preocupado por su compañero de piso y mejor amigo.

El "Soy tan afortunado de tenerte" y todos los demás que fueron hechos para John y sólo para John.

Y allí estaba el "Mi amigo" que Sherlock tocaba en todo momento del día y de la noche para expresar su alegría y sorpresa por todo.

Porque él nunca iba a acostumbrarse a tener a alguien como John.

John entendió a Sherlock mejor de lo que nadie lo había hecho nunca antes.

Y era verdad, estaba feliz más allá de las palabras por tener alguien a su alrededor que no le gritará monstruo una y otra vez.

Pero no era sólo eso.

Le había dicho la verdad. No tenía amigos. Sólo uno.

John lo entendió y él entendió a John. En las noches frías cuando se aburría fue John el que lo mantuvo en su lugar, lo mantuvo en la tierra por así decirlo. Cuando John tenía pesadillas fue en la sala de estar con Sherlock y té que John buscó consuelo. Podían intercambiar más en una mirada de lo que algunos intercambiaban en horas y siempre se entendían plenamente.

John había estado celoso del lugar de Irene en su palacio mental.

Irene tenía una habitación propia.

Un pequeño armario justo al lado de la gran sala de rayas con la etiqueta "Cosas que Mycroft odia" y sólo un poco detrás y a la izquierda de "Gramática del chino mandarín".

John realmente no debería estar celoso.

Había una habitación enorme, grande y bonita, puertas dobles de madera de roble como entrada principal y habían puertas que conducían a la sala desde muchas otras salas, túneles, entradas y pasajes secretos ocultos estaban por todo el palacio y guiaban a esa habitación, y dentro habían estantes tras estantes tras estantes con información, pero también en el medio de la habitación contra la pared trasera dos sillones y una chimenea.

La habitación, fue etiquetada John.

No tenía amigos, sólo uno. Excepto que John era mucho más que un amigo para él.

Y él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida tratando de salvar la de John.

Así que, fingir su muerte para garantizar la seguridad de John, no hay problema.

Excepto que.

Tendría que estar separado de John.

Durante todo el tiempo.

Sin contacto.

Estaba solo

Espantado

Perdido

Confundido

Furioso

Triste

Solitario

Y preocupado.

Preocupado de que John saldría lastimado.

Preocupado de que John se pusiese tan deprimido que podría dañarse asimismo.

Preocupado (y él estaba más que un poco avergonzado por esta parte) que a John no le importara en absoluto.

La mayor parte del tiempo extrañaba a John como si la mitad de él hubiese sido reducida a cenizas, como si su corazón hubiera sido sacado con una cuchara, como si realmente se hubiese caído y roto el cuerpo sobre el pavimento ese horrible, horrible día.

Y temía que John no lo hubiese echado de menos porque, en realidad, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

¿Por qué John lo echaría de menos?

Por lo general eliminaba todo lo que no podía considerar de utilidad para él.

Sin embargo, él sabía que nunca podría y nunca se atrevería a borrar nada de John.

No se atrevió a dejar de lado todo lo que estuviese relacionado a John y había descubierto que el cuarto llamado John había crecido y era ahora su único refugio. Era Baker Street.

Por lo tanto se encontraba fuera del apartamento, forzando la cerradura, (John había cambiado las cerraduras) y caminando dentro donde John, quien estaba sentado en un apartamento frío y vacío mirando a la nada, curvado hacia arriba, no en el sillón que era de John sino en el suyo.

– Lo siento John – dijo en voz baja. John respondió dándole un puñetazo en la cara. John sintió un gran alivio cuando Sherlock resultó ser muy sólido, de carne y hueso y la realización de ello lo hizo congelarse por un momento.

– Lo siento por hacerte enojar – Otro golpe fue lanzado contra él y le golpeó en las costillas, y una tercera fue colocada firmemente en su estómago haciéndole tropezar hacia atrás unos pasos. John retrocedió unos pasos en retirada al tiempo que le daba a Sherlock una de esas miradas que Sherlock odiaba tanto. La decepción, la ira, el dolor, la pena y el odio.

– Lo siento John. Sólo tengo que hacer esto antes de que me vuelva loco. Sé que tu prometida acaba de dejarte y que probablemente tengas el corazón roto y estés enojado con ella – No se atrevía a esperar que John tuviera algo que decirle en absoluto, y él sabía que ahora, cuando había obtenido coraje después de tanto tiempo, iba a tener que decir todo de una vez, él no sería capaz de volver a enfrentar a John otra vez, porque lo que sea que John estuviese sintiendo por él era de seguro nada ni remotamente positivo y John no estaba obligado a volver a verlo, así que él aprovecharía la oportunidad de hablar mientras John permanecía en un odioso silencio – Pero no puedo vivir sin decirte algo – Sherlock dio un paso hacia John y tomó las manos de John entre las suyas. Luego puso una cadena de metal fino en las manos John. En ella había tres llaves pequeñas.

– Sólo quería decirte que esto era tuyo. Este – dijo, y cogió la llave de metal desgastado con las manchas de óxido y el desgaste en los lugares que mostraban signos del color original del acero – Es la llave de mi vida, mi futuro, mi pasado, mi presente – Luego cogió la llave de plata con el mango de mármol – Esta es la llave de mi palacio mental. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que atesoro en mi mente, todo por lo que estoy orgulloso, y todo lo que me avergüenza, todo es tuyo. Y esto – dijo, y cogió la delicada llave de oro en el medio – Es la llave de mi corazón. Las tres son tuyas. Siempre lo han sido John.

Realmente no debería haber estado tan sorprendido cuando los instintos de John pudieron más que él y terminó arrojando sus brazos alrededor de Sherlock y besándolo apasionadamente.

.

.

.

.


End file.
